1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function signboard, more particularly to a signboard that utilizes high-luminosity light emitting diodes in cooperation with a light diffusion strip to enable words or devices on the surface of a display board to change colors and to enable the colored light to distribute in a uniform manner. More importantly, when external power supply is abnormal, the signboard of the present invention can serve as an emergency and warning light.
2. Description of Related Art
Signboards and signposts are important to business in advertising the goods or services provided thereby. In densely populated areas of a city, signboards and signposts can help draw and guide consumers.
A conventional signboard includes a frame holding a display board of transparent acrylic or glass. The surface of the display board have an ornamental marking formed by words and/devices adhered thereto or inscribed thereon. Such display is static. There is also another type of conventional signboard in which lights are arranged around the display board to project light thereon. The ornamental marking on the display board reflects the light projected thereon to achieve changes in light and hues. A drawback with such a conventional signboard is that the lights and the display board are separately arranged and have to be installed onsite. Besides, the light projected is in a single color, which appears monotonous and boring after a period of time.
Manufacturers have later developed a signboard that includes lighting fixtures and a transmission device mounted in a frame. The light fixtures are generally fluorescent lamps that have strips of different colors adhered thereto. The transmission device includes a motor and a speed reduction means driven thereby. The reduction means engages a rotary shaft end at one end of the lighting fixtures. When the lighting fixtures rotate, the lights from the colored strips enter in sequence from the bottom portion of the display board to be reflected by the ornamental marking on the display board, thereby achieving a colorful and preferred visual effect. However, there is the drawback that fluorescent lamps have a limited service life and have to be replaced after a period of time. Besides, it is necessary to adhere colored strips to the new fluorescent lamps. Furthermore, the transmission device and the fluorescent lamps are power-consuming, which is quite uneconomical. Furthermore, the change in colors is determined by the colored strips; it is not possible to permit colorful and planned change of colors.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function signboard that eliminates the drawbacks of the prior art.